Brotherly Love
by theharvestquill
Summary: Claire thinks she has a great life. She's engaged, and her brother is coming to her marriage. But her heaven turns into a hell when her brother hates the groom, and hatches an insane plot to tear the couple apart, and the worst part is... It's working.
1. Arrival

**Hey! It's Lexi here for my new fanfiction Brotherly Love. It's rated T to be safe. Hope you enjoy :) **

**I don't own Harvest Moon. Obviously.**

Claire raised her small, snub nose to the air, and inhaled.

"Perfect," she muttered.

She reached for the red, white, and blue dishcloth on the kitchen counter, and opened the oven door. More of the 'heavenly' fumes she had just inhaled before wafted out of the open oven. Claire used her patriotic dish cloth to grab the small tray with a large black object on it from inside the oven. She put the tray on the counter, and put the now crumbling black object on a piece of aluminum foil, then poured a small cup of burnt butter on it. Claire stepped back to admire her handy work.

"Perfect! Gray is going to LO-OVE this!" she said to herself.

Claire glanced at the small yellow watch on her wrist. It read 2:14 Claire gave a small gasp. Jack would be here in half an hour. Quickly Claire wrapped the black object up in the aluminum foil. Tucked it under her arm, football style, and ran out the door, into the humid summer air . Claire ran across her farm, down the scorching cobble stone road, and to the clinic. When Claire entered, the first thing she felt was the chilly breeze from the air conditioner. The clinic was the only building that was equipped with an air conditioner, so Claire heavily enjoyed going to the clinic, especially in summertime. She also liked the clinic for two more reasons.

Reason one was the yummy medicine smell that always hit her. A mixture of sanitizer, and air freshener. It wasn't over powering, like the smell of the hospitals in the city. But it was just enough of the smell that made the clinic have a clean aroma.

The second reason were the people who worked there . Doctor and Elli were the first people Claire ever made friends with. Although she had more than two friends now, Elli, Doctor, and Claire never ceased to be best friends.

Claire stepped across the room and up to the counter where Elli sat toying with a load of papers.

"Hey Elli!' Claire said with a wide smile.

"Hey Claire!" Elli said, looking up from her paperwork, and smiling "Are you sick?"

"Nope." said Claire "Just came to give you this."

Elli's smile disappeared when she saw the aluminum foil covered object in Claire's hand. Poor Elli had been Claire's guinea pig for the last 5 recipes Claire had tried. However, to the young nurse's joy, Claire's food free hand dove into the rucksack she carried around her waist, and reappeared with a handful of bright, purple grass. Elli's smile reappeared, and she gratefully took the grass from Claire's hand.

"Thanks Claire!" Elli said as she stuffed the grass into the pocket of her apron.

"No problem!" Claire chirped. The farmer turned on heels of her boots, and walked towards Doctor's office. When she reached the office Doctor was just coming out.

"Hey Claire." Doctor said "Are you sick?"

"No, just came to give you this." the blonde said, as she dove her hand into her rucksack to retrieve a glass of milk. The Docter took the glass of milk from Claire.

"Cool, thanks Claire." the Doctor said, as he passed his milk-free hand through his jet black hair.

"Well, I gotta get going!" Claire said to Doctor. "Bye, Elli, bye Doc."

And, with that, she raced out of the clinic. Claire scrambled down the road leading to the square, her blonde ponytail bouncing merrily behind her. She glanced down at her watch again. It read 2:21. Claire rounded the corner and skidded to a halt just in front of the blacksmiths'. She did a hasty examination of her hair in the window, brushing back a strand. Satisfied, she flung open the door, and walked in.

When Claire entered, she was greeted with the familiar sound of metal pounding on metal. She looked around for Saibara, and was thankful to see that Gray was the only one there. Saibara heartily disapproved of Claire visiting Gray during work hours. Claire ran over to Gray.

"HEY GRAY!" Claire yelled over the clash of the hammers, waving her arms so that Gray would notice her. Gray did and stopped hammering away at the piece of copper that was beginning to resemble a broach.

"Claire!" Gray said, with a soft smile. He set his hammer down and warmly embraced Claire. The two broke apart. "Claire, you'd better leave before Grampa sees you! You know how he hates you visiting me during my work hours. And, plus we're going to dinner tonight at 5:00, with your brother, remember?"

"Yeah, but I just came to give you this." Claire said with a smile, as she held up her aluminum foil wrapped present "Baked corn. YOUR FAVORITE!" Gray's smile faded.

"Erm , yeah. About that Claire...." He pulled his signature UMA hat down bellow his eye before continuing. " I don't REALLY think cooking is your future. I think you're just great at raising animals and farming..." He trailed off when he saw the angry look in Claire's eyes.

"Sorry Gray, but I'm just going to raise money by doing farming. THEN I'm going to move to the city, start my own restaurant. THEN some food critics will taste my food. THEN they'll think I'm so great they'll give ME a show on FOOD NETWORK!" Claire said excitedly. Gray looked at Claire's gleaming face, and reluctantly took the aluminum foil wrapped object from Claire's hands, unwrapped the object, closed his eyes, and forced down two bites of the of the 'baked corn'. Claire grinned.

"Thats why I love you Gray!" Claire said, and she reached up, on her tip-toes to give Gray a small peck.

"I love you too Claire." Gray said softly, returning Claire's peck with a bear hug of his own. "Thats why we're getting married," he said more matter-of-factly.

Claire nodded and looked up into Gray's eyes. When she had first met Gray his eyes had been a piercing, ice cold blue. But now Gray's eyes, although they were the same color and shape, seemed warm and gentle.

"Two seasons..." Claire whispered. "Until we're getting married, just two. Can you believe it?"

Gray didn't answer, just smiled. The two stood in silence for a minute before Gray said, "You better get going Claire, Grampa will be home any minute now, and he'll kill both of us if he sees you here."

"Okay." Claire walked to the door, then turned back and said, "Remember: 5: 00 p.m. at the inn!"

Then she walked out the door, and Gray returned to his work. Claire glanced at her watch: 2: 34. She still had a few more minutes until Jack came. Claire walked down to the beach, and sat in the sand, watching the small, black ferry inch across the sea, and closer to her.

After about five minutes the ferry came to a halt at the dock . Claire stood up, her heart beating faster, she was finally going to see Jack, after SO long. Zach jumped out, and tied a thick rope, from the boat, around a rock. Afer Zach was sure the rope was secure, he returned to the boat, and helped another man out.

"JACK!!!" yelled Claire. She sprinted across the sand and onto the dock to hug her brother.

"You haven't changed a bit." Claire stepped back to admire her brother. He was tall, a good head larger than Claire, and rather thin. He wasn't muscular, in fact quite the opposite. He looked almost delicate. His dark, brown hair he had inherited from his mother, was messily shoved under a backwards blue cap. Jack's eyes, also like his mother's, were a rich chocolate brown. On his body, he wore a thin, red shirt and blue pants. He carried a small, brown suitcase in one hand.

"Nor have you. " Jack replied, giving Claire a big, one handed hug. "Gosh, Claire! It's so nice to see you, after so long"

"Aw, you too! Jack, we have some catching up to do!" Claire slung an arm around Jack, and the two started walking across the beach. Claire was furiously chatting away about Mineral Town, and Jack was listening intently.

"Oh Jack, I'm so happy you could come to my marriage!" Claire was saying as they reached the top of the steps to, and from, the beach. "I mean who better to come to my marriage then my favorite brother?" Claire asked.

"I'm happy too Claire, but who is this guy?"

Claire looked confused "Didn't I tell you, in my letter?"

"Maybe, but refresh my memory."

"Well his name is Gray."

"Okay."

"And he's a blacksmith."

"A blacksmith?"

"Yeah."

Jack pursed his lips, and Claire drew back. She knew this was a bad sign.

"Blacksmiths don't really make that much money do they?" said Jack.

"Well... No, not really, but I think he could support me well enough. Don't you?" replied Claire.

"I don't know, you tell me," said Jack.

"Erm... Yeah, his house his coming up right around here we can look through the window at him!" Claire said, as they turned the corner from Rose Square to the road with the blacksmiths' shop on it.

"Why can't we go in?"

"Because of his Grandpa!" Claire said. Jack raised his eyebrows. This was an even worse sign. "Yeah, his Grandpa highly disapproves of me visiting Gray during working hours."

"His...Grandpa?" said Jack He was obviously not convinced.

"Yeah," affirmed Claire, nodding furiously. By this time the pair had reached the window of Blacksmith Saibara. "There we go! That's him inside."

Jack leaned closer to the window, and squinted to see. Claire did the same the minute she did she knew it was a mistake. Inside a angry looking Gray stood. His tan trench coat covered with a layer of ore grind. He was yelling at a small, plump man, with a mass of snow white hair, and a long beard of the same color. Gray threw his cap down to the ground, with a great amount of force, and his fiery red hair just added to the intimidation he was already causing Jack. Who was looking through the window with a socked expression on his face. Saibara opened his mouth and yelled something at Gray, and pointed to his station across the store. Gray gave Saibara a rude hand gesture, picked up his hat, and retreated to his station.

Claire gulped, and grabbed Jack's arm. Claire led Jack away.

"Erm... Yeah, his Grampa must of disliked one of his works. He really is an old fart. His grandpa that is, not Gray, Gray is very nice."

Claire gave a side glance to her brother, who had both his eyebrows raised, and his lips pursed. "Oh, come on Jack, everybody has a mental breakdown SOMETIME during work, just let him come to dinner with us."

Jack came to a stop and looked at Claire.

"Okay," Jack said. "But Claire, y'know, I've been thinking and Gray doesn't sound like-"

"JACK! You haven't even met him," Claire groaned. "Just give him a chance. He's a small bit rough on the exterior, but I promise! He's really nice to me."

"Only nice to you?"

"JACK!" yelled Claire.

Jack gave a laugh. "Claire, Claire. I'm kidding." Then he continued in a more serious voice. "I just don't want it to be you in poor Siberia-"

"Saibara."

"Whatever. You know what I mean. I just don't want it to be you who Gray is yelling and cursing at." Jack said, giving Claire another hug.

"I honestly don't think it was Gray who started it..." Claire said. Jack gave a shrug.

" You never know."

"So..." Claire said after the two broke apart. "You comin' to dinner?"

Jack looked at Claire. " Sure."

Claire nodded "Ye-ah. You'll get to see the good side of Gray, and plus, it'll be fun"

The two resumed there walking towards Claire's farm. Claire couldn't help but say in a voice barley audible.

"Don't worry. I promise it'll be fun."

**Yep, thats it. Next chapter will probably be shorter, but I hope you liked it. Please give me a review, short or long, I'd like to know if I should continue, so clicky the button, and write an review.**

**In the next chapter of Brotherly Love Jack, Claire and Gray go out to diner. Chaos ensues. **


	2. Dinner

**Hey! Lexi here with the second chapter of Brotherly Love! I'm on vacation so I have lots of spare time on my hands, that's why I've updated so quickly . I'm surprised at the amount of reviews I got! I was expecting less than half that amount. Thanks a billion to my reviewers and readers. :) **

At five p.m. on the dot, Jack and Claire exited the small farm house. Claire was dressed in a kelly green summer dress, with matching shoes. Jack had chosen a crimson dress shirt and grey dress pants for the occasion. The sun was just starting to set and magnificent oranges, reds and pinks could already be seen. The pair walked in complete silence to the inn. Once they reached the double doors Jack pulled one open, held it open for Claire, then walked in himself. Once inside they were greeted by a wave of noise. It was Saturday, and the Inn was most usually packed on Saturdays. Claire and Jack wove in between the Mineral Town inhabitants, then finally sat themselves at table next to Cliff, who sat quietly starring into his dish of pasta.

"Well, isn't this nice!" said Claire with a grin.

Jack responded with a small grunt. Suddenly a flustered looking girl strode up to them. Her face was almost as red as her brilliantly red hair that was tied up in a tight braid which fell all the way down to her waist. Her lemon yellow shirt, witch was underneath light denim overalls, was wet from sweat. In her hands, she held two menus.

"Um... Hi, I'm Ann! Welcome to the Inn! Heres the menu." Ann said as she shoved the two menus into Jack's hand "I need to go attend to other costumers now. I'll be back though." She raced off.

"Um... okay, then..." Jack remarked as he slid a menu across the table to Claire. Claire gave a small laugh. The two sat in silence for a bit as they read the menu. Claire put down the menu and watched Jack examine his. When Jack finally put his menu down Claire gave him a huge smile.

"So, watcha having?" Claire asked Jack.

"Just the salad," Jack said bleakly.

"Just the salad?"

"Yeah..." Jack confirmed. Claire wrinkled her nose.

"Jack, not to be rude, but isn't that kinda boring. I mean I'm having the pot pie. Now THAT is good. It's real yummy, it has corn, and lots of other veggies, and the beef, the beef! Succulent, savory and sweet, it's really wonderful!" Claire said with another smile. Jack didn't smile back.

"Claire stop it! I'm vegetarian. The though of meat makes me disgusted... remember ?" Jack said. Claire's smile faded. "I would get something more interesting, but there's nothing that I like that is vegetarian, matter a fact there IS nothing vegetarian accept for a salad on this menu."

"Oh, sorry, Jack..." Claire said, and she looked down at the floor. Claire started fiddling with her dress, it was what she always when she was nervous.

_"This is such a disaster! I should of never invited Jack to Mineral Town! My life was fine without Jack. What made me think that jerk of a brother was actually nice? Maybe he was once upon a time, but not anymore," _ Claire thought. She felt a lump in her throat.

The two sat in silence for a few more minutes before Jack broke it.

"Claire..." Jack said softly. Claire struggled to speak. Afraid she would burst out into tears.

"Yeah?" Claire said. Jack looked at Claire, who still was facing the ground.

"Are you... Claire, are you _UPSET?_" Jack asked. Claire looked up at Jack. His eyebrows were raised, and knitted together. His eyes were big. And he was bitting his bottom lip. He looked genuinely worried. Claire immediately felt guilty for the things she had just thought about her brother.

"N-no," Claire said, although the minute she said that she felt a large tear slide down her cheek.

"Claire," Jack said, in a voice just above a whisper. "Don't be upset. There is _nothing _to be upset about." Jack grabbed Claire's hand with his own. "Don't be upset, I love you Claire. Always remember that. There is nothing to cry about."

"There i-is n-nothing to cry ab-about," Claire repeated, but tears were still falling.

"Aw, Claire," Jack said, as he pulled Claire towards him and gave her a big hug. After the two broke apart, Jack pulled up his crimson sleeve to look at his watch. It read 5:20. Jack's eyebrows raised.

"Where IS your beloved fiance?" Jack muttered to Claire. Claire shook her head in reply.

"I don't know..." Claire said. As if on cue, the door swung open, and Gray stepped into the room. Claire sighed with relief. Gray looked perfect. He had no trace of ore on him, his tan trench coat was perfectly straightened, and his hair all fit neatly under his 'UMA' cap. Jack, and Claire both stood at the same time.

"Yoo-hoo! Gray, honey! Over here!" Claire shouted over the sound of the inn. Gray gave a smile and started to maneuvered his way towards his fiance and her brother. Claire gave a side glance at her brother. His eyes were fixed on the red haired man who was walking towards them, his jaw stiff. Finally, Gray reached their table.

"Hello, Gray, honey!" Claire said to Gray.

"Hello, Claire," Gray said as he kissed her on both cheeks. "You must be Claire's brother," he said, turning to face Jack.

"Yes, I'm Jack," Jack replied stiffly as he and Gray shook hands.

"Sit down, please," said Jack, pulling back the chair nearest to himself for Gray.

"Thank you, Jack," Gray said shyly.

Jack sat himself down, and Claire did the same. Once Jack had sat down he turned his chair so that he was facing Gray and announced to him;

"You're late."

Claire stiffened. _THAT_ was one of the first things her brother said, to his future brother in law!?

"Why?" Jack asked Gray, who had his 'deer-in-the-headlights' look on.

"Im-I'm sorry..." said Gray." My grandfather kept me to polish a broach."

"Oh, I see," said Jack, nodding.

The three sat in silence until Ann bounded up to their table again. Her face was not as red as last time Jack and Claire had met her. "Hey Claire, hey Gray," Ann said happily. "Thank God it's emptied out!" Ann looked around the room. It was true: only four of five people sat in the inn. "Now I can get a chance to talk to you! Who is this you've brought along?" Ann asked gesturing towards Jack.

"Oh, that's my brother, Jack," Claire said. "He's come for the marriage"

Ann gave a smile. "Hey Jack, I'm Ann!" she said, giving Jack a hand to shake. Jack shook it unenthusiastically.

"Now, let me take your orders. What would you like Claire?" Ann asked.

"I'd like the pot pie." Said Claire.

"Okay, one pot pie, and you Jack?"

"I'll have the salad."

"Okay, one pot pie, and one salad. What about you, Gray?"

Without even looking at the menu Gray recited ; "Steak with a honey, chicken, sesame glaze, with a side of the Asian salad with extra beef, avacado, and extra chicken."

"Okay one pot pie, one salad, and one steak with a honey, sesame, chicken glaze, with a side of the asian salad with extra beef, avacado and extra chicken," Ann repeated. "And what about to drink?"

"We'll all share a bottle of red wine." Claire said.

"Okay, thank you!" Ann said, she took the menus from Claire's hands and ran off.

"I take it you like meat," Jack addressed Gray.

"Yes, I do," said Gray. "I love the thought of all the animals being chopped up, and going into a pie for MY delight!" Gray laughed. Claire joined in. Jack, however, didn't.

"It ISN'T funny, Gray!" Jack exclaimed. "Do you know how much pain the animals go through?"

Gray shook his head. "It was a joke..." he said, quietly.

"Well it wasn't funny!" Jack growled. The three sat in silence until the wine came. Claire immediately poured herself a glass, Jack did the same, and after Jack did Gray poured his own glass.

"So, Gray, how old are you?" asked Jack.

"21," Gray answered.

"And Claire is... 20," Jack mused. "Interesting." He took a sip of his wine, and and peered at Gray over the top of his glass.

Over the course of the dinner Jack bombarded Gray with question after question. Claire couldn't get a word in edgewise. Gray had stopped addressing Jack as 'Jack', and started addressing Jack as 'Sir'. Claire was becoming miserable, she couldn't speak, and she could see that Gray was angry. All Claire could do was pour herself one glass of wine after another, praying that the food would come and Jack would shut his big mouth.

The food did come, but Jack didn't shut up. And Gray was getting angrier and angrier.

"So Gray, do you go to church every Sunday?"

Gray, who was just cutting into his glossy steak, immediately dropped his knife and fork with a loud clang. He stood up, shaking in anger.

"THAT'S IT! YOU MAY CONDUCT THE INQUISITION ABOUT WHAT I LIKE TO WEAR, OR WHAT I LIKE TO EAT, OR WHATEVER, BUT THATS TAKING IT TO FAR, MISTER! MY RELIGIOUS PRACTICES ARE **NONE ,** AND I REPEAT **NONE** OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Gray yelled.

Gray's little outburst caused every eye in the Inn to look at Claire, Gray, and Jack.

"Gray, sit down," squeaked Claire in a voice just above a whisper. Gray didn't sit down, but Jack stood up. The two just stared at each other, boring holes into the others' skulls. Finally, Gray broke away. He reached into his pocket and slammed down a small sack of G onto the table.

"There we go, that should cover the cost..." Gray muttered. "Bye Claire," he gave Claire a hug. "Jack." He gave an ice cold stare to Claire's brother. "Ann, I'll have my dinner in my room." And with that Gray walked away. The Inn was still deathly quiet, every pair of eyes was on Claire and her brother.

"Well, carry on with your dinner, there's nothing to see here," Ann mumbled as she grabbed Gray's half finished plate of steak. "Are you guys done?" Ann asked. "Want me to pack it up?"

"I think we're okay." Claire said. "But could we keep the wine?"

"Sure," Ann said, she grabbed Jack's dish, Claire's dish, and the sack of money, then stalked off.

"Lets go," Claire said, grabbing Jack's arm with one hand and the wine bottle with the other. She pulled him out of the inn. Originally, Jack was going to stay at the inn, as Gray stayed there, so that they could have some bonding time, but something told Claire it was better to have Gray and Jack apart for the time being.

**Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter was as fun to read as it was for me to write. Please review, your comments mean allot to me! Oh yes, one more thing I'm thinking the title could use changing, if any of you have suggestions please leave them on a review. Thank you!**

**Next time on Brotherly Love, Claire confronts Jack about the dinner, and Jack has some "cooking" of his own to do- "cooking" up a scheme, that is!**


	3. Alternative

**Hey y'all! Lexi, again. With my third chapter of Brotherly Love. It's going to be pretty short this time. I'm going to respond to a couple of reviews this time :) **

**icefire149 : There is going to be a lot more drama in this story! **

**animelover09: Ha ha, yeah, I'm not going to divulge TOO much to the plot line, but yes, this story is Graire. **

**chocobo86: I'm guessing that most people would like to do that, but Mayor Thomas would just about have a fit. So, sorry, no kicking him out... ;)**

**Anyways thanks a lot to my reviews and my readers!**

Jack woke to the bright sun shining through Claire's thin curtains. For a second he thought he was still in his apartment in the city, but when he opened his eyes and saw Claire's giant television looming in front of him, he remembered he was in Mineral Town. He gave a groan and lifted himself out of the stiff couch that Claire had said would be his bed. Once out of the "bed" Jack scoured the room for his sister. Her bed was made, and there was no sound coming from the bathroom.

"Claire!" Jack yelled. He heard no response. Jack staggered across the room to the window. He squinted out of it and saw his sister, her platinum blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight, hurtling across her farm land, chasing after an deranged-looking chicken. Jack couldn't help but laugh, and turned away from the window. He headed towards the kitchen. Once there, Jack saw a note on the spotless kitchen counter. It read;

_Hey Jack! _

_Breakfast in fridge._

_~ Claire._

"Oh, that's informative..." Jack mumbled. He walked across the kitchen to the fridge. He opened it, and peered inside. He saw an array of things. On the top shelf tuna, yellowfin, carp, and other fish sat, their dead, beady eyes glaring down at Jack. On the second shelf colorful vegetables sat along with cheeses. The third shelf was, unlike the other two before it, not stocked with beautiful produce or even more creepy fish. Instead, disgusting black blobs on porcelain white dishes sat on this shelf. Jack cringed.

"Ew..." he muttered. "_Is this were I'm supposed to find my breakfast?! I don't know what's what! " _Jack thought.

After about a minute of Iron-Chef-like thinking, Jack stood front of the fridge pondering his decision. He grabbed a piece of bread, a hunk of cheese, and a tomato. At least he could a sandwich. Jack put the bread on the counter, placed the cheese on the bread, then grabbed a knife, and cutting board. He placed the tomato on the cutting board and started to chop it. As he was chopping it tomato juice spurted everywhere. Once he was finished Jack looked down at his pants to see what damage the tomato juice had caused. It was only then he realized his was wearing the same grey dress pants from his encounter with Gray. Jack took a bite or his sandwich, and cast his thoughts back to last night.

_" Jack!" Claire exclaimed once the two were in the safe confines of the farmhouse. "Why did you have to do that?" _

_"Do what?" Jack said. _

_He was surprisingly calm, for "_Someone who had just conducted a trial,_" growled Claire in her head._

_"Make Gray so mad!"_

_"I didn't make Gray mad!" Jack defended himself. "He was the one making me mad, I'm the one who should be mad. Y'know, I should be royally ticked off at Gray! Did you see the way he yelled at me? Totally unprovoked." _

_Claire took an angry swig of wine. "Because you had the nerve to ask him if he went to church every Sunday! And Gray is right, his religious practices are NONE of your business!" _

_Jack scowled. "I wanted to know, is that such a crime?" _

_"Um... yeah!" yelled Claire. "It kinda is! How would you feel if you wanted to get married to a girl, and her brother asked YOU if you went to church on Sunday? " _

_"I wouldn't care. I'd-" Jack started, but Claire interrupted him._

_" JACK, YOU I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW THAT YOU WOULD CARE!" _

_"Just let me finish." Jack said calmly. " I wouldn't care, I'd think they were just trying to make sure they knew their sister's future husband!" _

_"JACK YOU ARE LYING TO MY FACE! I KNOW YOU, AND YOU WOULD BE OFFENDED IF SOMEBODY ASKED YOU THAT QUESTION!" Claire shouted._

_" I am not." _

_"UGH! AND YOU'RE EVER SO CALM, HOW DOES THAT WORK?" Claire scoffed._

_"There is nothing to yell about Claire-" _

_Claire gave a shrill shriek. " TO HELL WITH THERE'S NOTHING TO YELL ABOUT! THERE IS SO SOMETHING TO YELL ABOUT!" _

_"And what is that?" _

_"THE FACT THAT YOU COULD'VE ACTUALLY BROKEN ME AND GRAY UP!"_

_"That would be good." _

_Claire gave another shriek. _

_"I'M GETTING MARRIED TO GRAY! WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU HATE GRAY... YOU HATE GRAY!" _

_Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes. _

_Claire sat down on her bed and started to cry. Jack walked across the room towards his sobbing sister, putting an arm awkwardly around her shoulder. _

_"Hush, love," Jack said, sounding a small bit British. Claire looked up into Jack's brown eyes. Claire looked pitiful, her long face was tear stained and covered with smudged makeup. Some of her hair was sticking to her wet face, and her dress was wrinkled. _

_"You never used to have a British accent," Claire said with a sniffle. _

_"I like British accents," Jack said with a laugh. Claire gave a small giggle, too. The two sat in silence for a small bit. Claire finally broke the silence._

_"Jack... I'm sorry." _

_Claire sniffled again and Jack hugged his sister closer to him. _

_"Jack... I'm sorry for over reacting," Claire continued. " You were only trying to do me good, and I thank you for that." _

_Jack gave a nod. "I'm sorry, Claire, I over reacted as well." _

_Claire got off the bed, and pointed to the couch. "Thats going to be your bed tonight. Let me go get you some blankets..." _

_Claire hurried off. She returned a short while later, blankets in hand. She laid the blankets on the couch._

_"There we go," Claire said. Jack went to the couch and laid down. Claire walked to the other side of the room, and switched off the lights, leaving them in total darkness. _

_" Jack," murmured Claire quietly._

_"Yeah..." Replied Jack._

_"Good night, I love you..." _

_Jack gave a smile "I love you too Claire." _

_"Oh, and Jack..."_

_"Yeah."_

_" Gray and I are not going to break up." _

And that was it. In Jack's mind one of the things Claire had yelled at him was true. He did **HATE** Gray, for all he was worth. Even if he did meet him for only a couple of hours. And another thing was true; Claire was marring that man, if Jack did or did not like it... And Jack definitely did not. Jack wiped his hands on his pants. He started to put away the left over ingredients, in the fridge, as he did he couldn't help but give a huff. The fridge had lots of meat in it.

"What ever happened to the meat alternative, or tofu" Jack asked himself.

He closed the fridge, and returned to thinking about Claire , and Gray. Even if Claire promised she wasn't going to change her mind, Jack would make her. Jack pondered how he could make Claire, and Gray break up. Suddenly an brilliant idea came to him. A smile crept over his face. What if Claire had an alternative?

**Yeah, that's it, it's short, I know, I just felt that was all I needed to say... I think this is probably my weakest chapter so far, but don't let that stop you from reviewing. I'd love to hear your opinion :) The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**NEXT TIME ON BROTHERLY LOVE... Jack finds Claire's 'alternative', who is he? And will this scheme work? **


	4. Comfort

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever... T_T Anyways, thanks to my reviewers and readers, please keep reviewing! I love reviews! Now here is the fourth chapter!**

The woman that Jack was plotting against was, at this exact moment, skipping down the cobblestone road to the clinic happily. The weather was warm, not sweltering, but warm. This made Claire happy, she liked this weather. When she was younger, this weather meant a trip to the beach with Jack and her other brothers... Claire stopped at the clinic and pulled open the door. Once she entered she was hit with the familiar cold blast of air. Elli, who was sitting serenely behind her desk, looked up when Claire entered and gave a soft smile. Claire returned Elli's smile with a beam of her own, then jogged over to Elli's desk.

"Hey Elli!" Claire said happily .

"Hey Claire, what are you doing here? Just visiting me? Have anything important to share?" Elli asked. Claire bit her lip.

"Um... Actually Elli, I _DO _have something important I really need to tell you and Doc..." Claire said, in a voice just above a whisper, although the hospital was, apart from them, deserted. "It's about last night..."

Elli looked a small bit confused, but after a second, her eyes grew big. "You had the dinner with Jack last night, right?"

Claire glanced at the floor, then nodded. "I'll tell you in Doc's office."

Elli stood from her chair, and she and Claire walked across the room into the small curtained off section. When the two entered, the village Doctor was sorting a mound of papers into six different piles, a stressed expression on his pale face.

"Hey Doc. I have something to tell you and Elli," Claire said. The young doctor looked up from his sorting and gave Claire a smile.

"Oh, hi, Claire," smiled Doctor as he put his mound of papers down on the small free space on his desk. "I was just doing a small bit of sorting! Now, what did you come here to talk to us about?"

"Well..." mumbled Claire. She was unsure about how to tell Doctor and Elli about the events of last night. They were both staring at her, their worried dark eyes boring into her skull. Although she felt a bond with the two in fact of her stronger than any she had felt, save for Gray and her family, it was a small bit daunting to have them staring her down. Suddenly, even in the air-conditioned clinic, Claire felt hot. She took of her rucksack and the small cardigan she was wearing, laying them on the nearest table. "Well..." Claire repeated. " It started off well! Although Gray came late he looked pretty perfect."

Doctor and Elli nodded. After Claire paused, Elli sighed, and motioned for her to continue.

"Umm... Well, then we sat down to eat . One of the first things Jack said to Gray was: 'You're late,'" Claire paused, and allowed Elli and Doctor to exchange small "Tsk, tsks" and to shake their heads.

"Then we ordered. Gray ordered his dish, then made some joke about eating animals. That turned out to be a bad move because Jack is a vegetarian. So then Jack started to, as Gray put it, conduct the inquisition Gray. He put up with Jack's questioning until Jack asked about religion. That's when Gray got REALLY mad. He threw down his knife and fork and said something like..." Claire stood up straighter, and puffed her chest out, clenched one hand into a first, and contorted her face so that she looked very angry. "Then he said something like, 'THAT'S IT! YOU MAY CONDUCT THE INQUISITION ABOUT WHAT I LIKE TO WEAR, OR WHAT I LIKE TO EAT, OR WHATEVER, BUT THATS TAKING IT TO FAR, MISTER! MY RELIGIOUS PRACTICES ARE NONE, AND I REPEAT, NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!'"

At this point Elli gave a gasp and put a hand to her mouth.

Claire regained her normal posture and carried on with her story.

"So then Jack stood up too, they glared at each other for a bit. Then Gray went upstairs to his room, and Jack and I went home... And the rest is a small bit foggy..." Claire said, her last sentence was untrue, she actually could remember every bit of her and Jack's argument, but she was too afraid she would burst out into tears again. She looked up at her friends incredulous faces and quickly amended her previous statement "But I can try to remember!"

Elli gave Claire's hand a squeeze.

"Then Jack, and I got into a big argument, and he said that..." Claire felt a small lump in her throat. " And he said that... That he hated Gray and it would be a good thing if we broke up!" At this point Claire burst out into tears. She lead herself to the porcelain white hospital bed and sat down. Doctor and Elli rushed over to her side. Doctor sat down by Claire and allowed her to lay her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Claire!" Elli said softly as she sat down on the other side of the sobbing farmer. She embraced Claire with both her arms and lay her head on Claire's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Claire," Doctor said into Claire's mane of blonde hair. "There is no reason to cry! You and Gray will get married anyways!"

"Everybody has been telling me there is no reason to cry!" Claire said between sobs. Nobody talked for the next ten minutes, the trio of friends just sat there in complete silence. Apart from Claire's sniffles, that is. Claire loved having her two best friends in the great wide world hold her. She loved the sweet, warm sensation that she experienced when the two hugged her close. Elli broke the silence.

"So Trent. You're the doctor, what should Claire do?" Elli asked. The aforementioned doctor lifted his head from Claire's hair and said, "I think what you need to do is have a nice day off-" Claire interrupted Doctor by crying out,

"I can't have a day off! What about my animals?"

"Hire somebody to look after your farm... Just take a day off! Go swimming, take Gray out to the inn, go to the church, the hot tub... Whatever-" Claire interrupted Doctor yet again.

"B-b-but what about JACK?! "

"I was just getting to that part! After you finish your day off, and you're all rested up, confront Jack about your problem! Okay?"

Claire looked a small bit unsure but agreed. "Okay..?" she said hesitantly.

"Thats good!" said Elli happily, standing up from the bed, and smoothing out nonexistent crinkles on her spotless apron.

"Okay, I'd better go!" Claire said with a small smile, standing from the hospital bed. "Thanks Doc! Thanks Elli!" Claire shouted, as she skipped out the door happily, with the same amount of energy as she came in...

At the exact same time Claire was skipping out the door, Jack was heading out of the supermarket with a green bag of grass seeds in his hand. He had changed from his dirty clothes from last night into a a stylish long sleeved shirt rolled up to his elbows, and brown shorts. Claire had not been home for half an hour, so he had decided to introduce himself to everyone in town, he had meet a young lady called Mary; the town's mayor , Thomas; and he had just meet Sasha, Jeff and Karen, a family who all worked in one small supermarket. Karen had been nice enough to give him a bag of grass seeds, which probably wouldn't come in handy. But it was a nice thought... Jack's next stop was the clinic. He entered, and first saw a young brunette sitting behind a desk, looking rather bored.

"Hi," said Jack as he approached the desk.

"Hello," said the nurse softy. "I've never seen you here before. Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself! I'm Jack, Claire's brother! I'm just visiting for a bit"

"Oh. Well, I'm Elli, Claire's best friend! If anyone does anything to her, they will answer to me." growled Elli.

"Um... Okay..." said Jack, unaware of the conversation Elli and Claire had just had. Just then, Doctor walked out of his office.

"Hey Elli, I need you to sort out the-" He stopped short when he saw Jack. " Oh, hi," Doctor said. "You're a new face! I'm Trent, Mineral Town's doctor! Pleased to meet you!"

"Doctor. This. Is. Jack. You know? Claire's brother," said Elli, her teeth bared in a snarl. Her voice got a little hysterical near the end.

"Oh," said Doctor. Jack noticed that the doctor's eyes started sending invisible razor beams through his head.

_"I've never meet these guys... What is their problem?" _thought Jack.

"Have you come for a cheek up?" Doctor asked coldly.

"Um... No, but I guess I could use a cheek up..." Jack said brightly. "Okay!"

"Very well..." Doctor muttered. The two men walked from the desk to the curtained off area in the clinic. Once inside the curtains, Doctor instructed Jack to sit on the edge of the bed. Jack did as he was told and sat down.

"Now _where _is that little f-" He looked up at Jack. "Sorry about that. Where is that stethoscope?" Doctor whispered as he rummaged through a drawer. As the doctor looked for his equipment Jack scanned the room. He noticed the cobalt blue sweater and the small ragged rucksack as Claire's.

"Oh, those are Claire's," said Jack, fingering the soft material of the sweater. doctor looked over and nodded.

"She must-a left them here..."

"Okay," Jack said. " Umm... Doctor, if you don't mind me asking... What is your relationship with Claire?"

"I don't mind you asking..." said Doctor. "Claire is my best friend. Thats all, sadly." The last word of his sentence was said in a small hushed voice.

"What did you say?" asked Jack, his brown eyebrows raised. Doctor flushed red.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Doctor as he approached the bed "Now say 'ah!'"

"Wait one second..." Jack said mischievously, a small smile creeping up his face. "You said 'sadly', didn't you!?"

doctor flushed even redder then he was. His face alone was a confession. Jack looked into the Doctor's dark eyes. "Why?"

The doctor looked at Jack then said, in a voice just above a whisper, "I guess I liked her. Once upon a time. But now she's going to get married to Gray, and he's a good guy."

Jack looked over Doctor, head to toe. He looked good in his gleaming, white doctor's coat. Not at all like Gray in his ore covered beige trench coat . He was a doctor, who probably earned much more money than that blacksmith. He seemed like a kind man, who would never swear or shout... Unlike Gray. And to top that all of he really did like Claire. The wheels in Jack's mind started to spin...

_He could be Claire's alternative._

Jack gave Doctor a sickly sweet smile, and lowered his voice to just above a whisper, like doctor's, "Doctor, I have a confession to make."

Doctor narrowed his thin eyebrows. " Do tell..." He said suspiciously.

"I don't think that Gray is such a good guy."

Doctor looked very puzzled. "I think I know Gray better then you do, Mr. Jack. Now if you'd be so kind-"

"But- but I've seen the way he looks at Claire. It's kinda like this..." Jack gave doctor his best glare. Doctor flinched a small bit.

"Really?" said Doctor.

"Really," confirmed Jack.

"Nah, I don't believe that," said Doctor.

"But it's true!" cried Jack, nodding his head frantically. "And if you don't mind me asking, could you do something for me?"

Doctor looked at Jack skeptically.

"I guess so..." he said. Jack smiled.

"Okay! Then please... How shall I put this? Please... give Claire an alternative. Please... help her get away from Gray. He's not a good person."

Doctor looked at Jack. He looked very convincing. His eyebrows were raised, his brown eyes pleading.

"No," Doctor answered.

Jack frowned. "But you want the best for Claire, don't you?"

"Yes, of course!"

"So accept my offer!"

"But she was just in here a few minutes ago crying about how you were trying to break her and Gray up!" Doctor insisted.

"She _was_?" asked Jack. "Umm..." There was a small pause while Jack tried to formulate an excuse to why Claire had been crying about him trying to break her and Gray up. "Because she's afraid Gray will yell at her if they break up?" He was less confident with this lie than any of the other lies he had gave to Doctor. It sounded a small bit more like a question than a statement.

The silence that followed was long. After a while, Doctor sighed, and said "I'll think it over..."

Jack's dark eyes lit up. "Aww. Thanks, Doc! Claire will thank you someday, I PROMISE!" Jack dug around in his pocket for some G to pay Doctor with. He pulled out 50 G and stuffed it into Doctor's hand.

"But the fee is only 10 G. Plus, you didn't actually HAVE a check up!" cried Doctor.

"Erm... Well, I just remembered I had my cheek up a month ago. You can have the 50 G though!" And with that, Jack hurriedly excited from the cool clinic.

Jack felt a small bit bad about lying to that doctor, but he did what he needed to be done, and Claire would thank him. Someday...

**Okay, so thats the end. Icefire149, I hope your head is still intact! This story was planned a long time ago, so I'm not going to change anything. But don't let that discourage you! Please keep reading. I promise you that Doctor and Jack will get what is coming to them!**

**In the next chapter of Brotherly Love... Love is in the air! But maybe not the way we want it to be. Although Gray and Claire are drifting apart, Claire and Doctor are coming together, and Jack seems to have found someone special too! Who is it, and how long can Jack keep up this charade before he tells Claire what he has done? Or will Doctor do that for him?**


	5. Disaster

**Hey peoples! Updates will be very slow from now on ( blame my exams, I have 19! 19!!!!! ) but I will try to update when I get around to it. I'm going to answer some reviews this time ( I'll do that on some select chapters.) **

**Gamerzgal: Thanks for the review! I will correct my mistakes in this chapter and the following one(s), constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**kittykyo5467: Ha ha, believe it or not, my original plan was to make Jack a likable character, who is just a small bit over protective of his sister XD I like your line "If he knew what was good for Claire, HE would stay away from her." Mind if I use that in a later chapter?**

**Animelover09: That idea is good, but pretty far from what is actually going to happen. I like it though.**

**Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! Always review, I like reviews! **

It was about a week after the whole 'Jack, Claire and Gray go out to dinner' fiasco. Claire had taken her day of rest, like the Doctor had said, but still hadn't confronted Jack about the issue at hand. The whole town was buzzing with rumors about the possible breakup of the towns only couple-to-be-married. Claire hated it, as she hadn't really been talked about behind her back since grade school, and she heavily disliked the feeling of knowing people where talking dirt about you behind your back. She and Gray were going to be meeting with Anna this weekend to discuss the wedding decorations, dress and cake. Claire wasn't looking forward to it, seeing as Jack had decided he would "tag" along with her and Gray to this meeting. That meant Jack and Gray would be in the same room together, and of course fighting would ensue- right in front of Anna, the center of all gossip.

On Friday night, Claire sat alone in her small house. Jack was out with Elli and Gray was working over time. Normally when in a fix like this, Claire would just read a book, or look over her farm's assets. But today wasn't like that. Claire felt almost... anxious. She wanted to go out, have fun, she wanted to do... something. At least something other than sitting on the edge of her bed looking at an ant crawl across her dresser. She thought about the people she could meet. Ann was working tonight, Elli was out with Jack, and Popuri's bedtime was an hour earlier. Claire went through the list of Mineral Town's inhabitants in her head. Nobody seemed to be free, except for Doctor. But would being with another man while she was engaged... weird? Or even... _disloyal_?

"Nah," Claire said out loud, as if just to confirm it. "Gray knows that me and Doctor are just good friends!"

Her mind made up, Claire stepped over to her closet, and picked out an casual pair of jeans, and a red shirt with matching sweater to wear. She slipped on her sandals and headed out the door. Once outside, a wave of cool air hit her. Claire hugged her sweater closer to her. She walked through quiet Mineral Town until she reached the clinic. She peered through the glass window, to see if Doctor was still in. Sure enough, Doctor sat in the blindingly white clinic behind the glass, working on a graph. Claire raised a fist a knocked on the door. Doctor looked up on the first knock, and walked towards the door. He pulled it open, and Claire came inside.

"Hey Claire!" Doctor said. "What are you doing here? The clinic is closed, you know."

Claire gave a nod. "Yeah, I knew that," Claire said. "I just wanted to see if you would come to the beach, or the church, or something with me. Would you?"

Doctor studied woman in front of him with a slightly quizzical look on his face. "Claire, erm... isn't that... kind of _weird_? I mean, you're going to be married."

Although Claire had thought the same thing only a few minutes ago, she still felt defensive. "Gray knows we are just good friends. Just because we're getting married doesn't mean we have to be joined at the hip!"

Doctor nodded, and the two stood in awkward silence for a bit before Doctor said, "I guess I'll go with you."

Claire smiled. " Then let's go to the beach, okay?"

"Okay, let me just get my coat," Doctor said. Claire followed him over to the table where a thick black parka lay on the chair, and glanced down at the graph.

"What does this show you?" Claire asked.

"That people are going to have to get very ill, very quickly, or the clinic's doomed," replied Doctor, and Claire laughed. The pair exited the clinic and walked down the road leading to the beach chatting about the latest town gossip, and (of course) the conflict between Jack and Gray. Claire felt very open with Doctor, like she could tell him everything. After Claire had finished her little trip to the beach, she returned home. Jack STILL wasn't home. Claire sighed, wondering if he was talking about her behind her back. Claire thought about eavesdropping on her brother's date, but dismissed the compulsive urge. Instead she tucked her self up in her soft covers and feel asleep.

What seemed like only a few minutes later, Claire's alarm clock started beeping. Claire unwillingly opened her eyes and prepared for the day ahead of her. While getting dressed in her overalls, she saw that Jack was back, and was snoring away on the couch, a small bit of drool dribbled from his lower lip. Claire gave a sigh and rubbed away the drool with an (used) napkin. The meeting with Anna was at 10:00, giving Claire a good 3 hours to tend to her animals and crops, an half hour to get ready, and another half hour to get to Anna's house. Was an half hour enough to get dressed, AND showered? Claire liked long showers. She thought about this for a small bit and rearranged the order in her head until she was satisfied. When she was she exited the farm house, she noticed that Jack hadn't stirred. Maybe, with some luck he would stay asleep. She crossed her fingers, and tried not to make any noise as she opened the door to leave. After the farmer was finished with her work, she reentered the house, holding her breath. Jack was still snoring away.

"_This might just be my lucky day!_" thought Claire as she turned on the shower.

After her shower, she got dressed in a plain shirt, and a sequined, polka dotted skirt. The polka dotted skirt was lucky to Claire. She had been given the farm in the polka dotted skirt, and had been asked out by Gray wearing it. She had nicknamed it 'Razzle Dazzle', maybe old 'Razzle' would work for her today. Claire needed all the luck she could get today. She looked at her watch.

"9:50," she read aloud, then looked at Jack and clasped her hand over her mouth.

Claire pulled on her white tights and tiptoed out the door. Glancing behind her, she could still see Jack snoozing away. Claire gave a grin. 15 minutes later Claire arrived at Anna's house, she knocked, and a woman of about 30 opened the door. The woman resembled a doll, with her porcelain skin; lipstick covered lips; big, dark eyes that were large and glassy; and her glossy, short black hair that looked more like a work of art than actual hair.

"Oh, hey Claire!" said Anna cheerily, her high voice piercing Claire's ears. "Won't you come in! Gray just came here a couple of minutes ago, we were just going to start!"

"Okay," Claire said, and walked into the house after Anna. When she came in, she was greeted with the overpowering smell of plants and herbs. Claire walked over to a table where Gray sat on a small fold up chair, next to him was an identical chair to the one he was sitting on. Claire sat down on it and noticed two other chairs that were filled. In one sat Manna, in the other Sasha sat, the two both had matching black notebooks in their hands, and looked extremely over-caffeinated.

"Joy," Claire muttered, so quietly that only Gray could hear her. Gray gave Claire a warm smile, and squeezed her hand.

"OKAY!" cried Anna perkily. "Let's start on the decorations! Shall we?!"

"Okay!" said Claire, trying to match the level of perkiness in Anna's voice. She failed. Anna turned around and grabbed a book from Sasha. The meeting ran smoothly for the first part, Gray and Claire had decided that the decorations would be light pink for the most part, but blue periwinkles were a must have for the wedding. When it was time for the couple to choose a dress, Manna had pulled out a large book of wedding dresses, and flipped through it.

"Okay, so what kind of dress do you want?!" Anna simpered skimming through the glossy photos of girls with pretty pouts on their small faces, modeling wedding dresses. Claire was about to answer when the door swung open. Claire and Gray both turned, and Claire's heart dropped. There in the doorway, Jack stood. He looked like a model himself, in his light white shirt, and 'distressed' jeans, his face was in a grin, and his chocolaty brown hair was ruffled. Anna gave a grin, and walked over to were Jack was standing.

"Hello!" Anna said happily. "You must be Jack!"

"Hey!" said Jack, "I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier, I slept in."

Anna shook her head. "Jack, thats no problem at all! Won't you come in?!"

Jack entered, and stood behind Claire. Anna started speaking again, "Claire, which one do you want?!"

"Erm... I was thinking I wanted something fun. But not too outrageous."

Anna jumped to a page and handed Claire the book. The dress was short with a light floral pattern on it. The selves were a little puffy, but they wouldn't be mistaken for a Cinderella dress any time soon. Claire smiled.

"I really like it Anna! I really do. I think it's-" But Claire didn't get a chance to finnish her sentence.

"I think we want something a small bit more traditional," Jack said. He leaned across Claire towards the book, and started to thumb through the pages.

"Claire can have the wedding dress she wants," Gray said cooly. Jack ignored the blacksmith, and kept on scanning the book.

"I said, Claire can have the weeding dress she wants!" Gray repeated. Jack nodded absentmindedly.

"I know you said that, I know, but I disagree, that dress would of looked terrible on her," Jack said, "I think this dress would look better!"

Jack pointed at a dress. It was big, and puffy, with a full skirt, lace, flowers, and a gigantic vail. To Claire, it conjured up the image of a tacky meringue.

"Jack," Claire whined. "I really don't like it."

"Now, come on. You would look beautiful in it," Jack informed Claire.

"Claire," Gray muttered under his breath. "I want your brother out of here!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" demanded Jack, who had heard Gray.

"I said, I want you out of here!" Gray yelled. He pushed back his chair, and stood face to face with Claire's brother. Anna and her cronies gasped in unison.

"You have no right to tell me what to do!" Jack yelled, his face was turning red.

"You have no right to be here! This is our wedding! Claire and Gray are getting married, not Claire and Jack! We can do whatever we want!"

"NOT WITH OUT MY APPROVAL!" Jack was almost bellowing now.

"YOUR NOT MY DAD, YOU'RE JUST AN OVERPROTECTIVE JERK, WHO WANTS TO BREAK US UP!"

"I WANT CLAIRE TO GET A GOOD GUY, AND YOU AREN'T HIM! IF I WANTED CLAIRE TO BE MARRIED TO A LUNATIC, SURE, I'D LET HER MARRY YOU!"

Claire looked between the, and tears started to form in her eyes, "Jack... Gray..." Claire whimpered.

"WHAT?!" the two men spat at her.

"You're runing my wedding, thats what!" Claire cried, and with that she dashed out the door.

**Ugh... that was wicked long.. what it's only 1893 words?! Felt like 3,000, it took me 2 hours, T_T**

**I didn't really stay true to my 'sneak peak' from last chapter. Because of that, my sneak peaks are discontinued! XD Sorry to all you people wanting one. I would of anyways, I think there is only going to be four or five chapters left. Anyways, as always, review, review, review. I'd love to hear your thoughts! **

**Oh, one more thing. Please vote on the poll on my page, I know the subject is pointless... but I do want to know how old you think I am, heh, heh.**

**So, until next time, Lexi! **


End file.
